ryugafandomcom-20200215-history
Solifugid
Solifugid is the debut EP by the Canadian deathcore band Ryuga. It was released on Trustkill Records July 6, 2010. The album is considered a concept album, going through the opening chapters of ancient spiders. This was also the final release to be launched through Trustkill's record label, before the band signed to Century Media Records. Overview Solifugid EP is the second album to feature Ryuga as a sextet (the first was GateKeeper). This release features many considerable changes for the band: first album to not feature founding drummer Nikki Wong, first album to explore deeper into the electronica scene, first album to have a need for double-pedaled drums, and the first album to not include Jamie King as a producer. Solifugid is the first and only album to feature Geoffery Montague on keyboards, as well as ex-Psyopus members Jon Cole as the drummer, and Fred DeCoste as the bass player on the album. This could appear to be why the bassist Ryan Treviont left, due to an upsetting May 29th at a concert in Moscow, Russia involving his deranged father. The ex-Ryuga bassist finished his interview at the Warped Tour 2010 June 25, 2010 with Suicide Silence vocalist Mitch Luker. Fortunately, it is still unknown why Mark Dresich left the band, as he has said recently on June 14, 2010 at an interview that he is still on good terms with the band. Title and Artwork The name of the debut extended play, Solifugid was revealed on June 15. Its title is really a reference to giant orders of Arachnida, known clearly as camel spiders, wind scorpions, or sun spiders. The name of the album was originally to be confirmed June 18, 2010 however Ryuga fans could not wait for the updates any sooner, so the name and cover art were revealed on June 15. The cover art was released on June 15, as well. Unlike the name, the cover art depicts something differently. With the picture depicting a man beheaded (with some unusual black spots on his arm, suggesting he is transforming into a mutant zombie). Track Listing Solifugid I: The Sinner This is the first chapter of Ryuga's extended play, Solifugid. It contains four tracks with a different retrospective for each. The whole chapter was revealed on June 11. 1. "The World Itself"- 4:20 2. "Reconstructed in Filth"- 3:18 3. "Eaten Head n' Torso (a remake of Ryuga's original song, "Eaten from Head to Torso")"- 7:24 4. "Mirioria"- 4:55 Solifugid II: The Demon This is the second chapter of Ryuga's extended play, Solifugid. It contains four tracks and there is no retrospective for any song. This chapter's tracklist was confirmed June 14. 5. "Godless Head"- 11:24 6. "Xenocalculus"- 3:29 7. "Blade of Christ (interlude 1)"- 1:08 8. "Atellier Islis no Wenierer (english meaning: At Heaven's Winter Gate)"- 5:02 Solifugid III: The Dark Carnival This is the official third chapter of Ryuga's extended play, Solifugid. Containing four tracks that tell about a man's humanity lost and how he survives without it. The chapter was confirmed June 17. 9. "Red Moon Bastard"- 4:22 10. "Alive Without a Heart (ft. Trevor Strnad of TBDM)"- 2:45 11. "The Phoenix"- 6:11 12. "Neon Mountain (interlude 2)"- 4:05 Solifugid IV: No World for the Future This chapter was confirmed on June 21. The four tracks in this chapter include stories of what the future may hold for the world. Frontman Jude Lizowski has said that the style for this was described as "brutal, yet undeniably shocking". The genres used were most likely goregrind mixed with deathcore influences. 13. "Syndromes"- 5:47 14. "Divinity Church"- 3:55 15. "Coagulation"- 7:22 16. "Ripped Teeth"- 1:36 Solifugid V: Damnation of Arms The fifth and final chapter of Ryuga's debut EP, Solifugid. Its story revolves around exorcism, sacrifice, and demonic mythology. The songs are played in a violent manner, expressing a bit of explicit nature (this is not the lyrical content, as there is nothing inappropriate about it). There are three songs in this chapter that are highly nintendo-influenced musical elements and only use the matter of four members (excluding lead guitarist Jen Masterson and Bassist Fred Decoste). This chapter was released on June 27. 17. "Incubus Revolver"- 5:02 18. "Belphegor Mortis"- 3:30 19. "Kinn awa Daal, Ferrier Dragoon (english meaning: Deathly Kiss, Near the Dragon)"- 7:19 20. "Solifugid (outro)"- 10:00 *"Solifugid" (00:00-5:05), two hours of silence (5:20-7:21), hidden track called "Hopeless Wanderer" (7:22-10:00) Personnel Jude Lizowski - lead vocals, spoken word on "Hopeless Wanderer" Jonesy Garcia - rhythm guitar Jennifer "Genny Static" Masterson - lead guitar Geoffery Montague - keyboards, synthesizer, programming, electronics, LSDJ Fred Decoste - bass guitar Jon Cole - drums, percussion Additional Credits Dennis Sibejin - Cover Art Craig Schriber - Photography Chris "Zeuss" Harris - Producer Eric Rachel - Mixing, Mastering Nicole "Nikki" Wong - Engineer Other Credits Adam McOwen - Violin on "Hopeless Wanderer" Brandon Saller - Piano on "Hopeless Wanderer" Owen Tomaszewski - Cello on "Hopeless Wanderer" Category:Ryuga Category:Extended play Category:Albums by Ryuga Category:2010 releases